Possessions
by lilou black
Summary: Lost Canvas - Hadès est réincarné. Cette nouvelle apparence humaine est loin de déplaire à Minos. Quand les pulsions s'expriment et que l'âme humaine détruite par le dieu des Enfers n'est jamais bien loin...


**Titre : **Possession(s)

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre : ** Angst

**Fandom : ** Saint-Seiya – Lost Canvas

**Pairing : **Minos/Hadès (Alone)

**Rating :** M (et plus si affinités)

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi

**Note :** Ecrit pour ma pote Shirenai.

_Bonne lecture et bonne année 2010 à tous !_

_

* * *

_

L'ironie de Pandore avait le don de ravir Minos. Pour incarner Hadès, elle avait certes choisi un charmant jeune niais prompt au sacrifice mais elle avait déniché le visage angélique assorti à cette adorable naïveté. Visage qui était resté tel quel malgré la possession et la mort de l'humain qui avait habité ce corps, même si les longs cheveux, jadis blonds, étaient devenus d'un noir de jais.

Le Juge devait se l'avouer : ce physique adolescent lui plaisait. Il semblait l'antithèse parfaite de ce qu'incarnait le Dieu des Enfers, la mort, la douleur, la perdition. Beaucoup de noirceur dans un corps innocent.

Ce corps que Minos rêvait de ravir parce qu'il lui semblait trop joli pour un idéal démoniaque. Le péché de chair commis avec un Spectre y remédierait et achèverait d'emplir de noirceur ce regard encore vaguement hanté par la niaiserie d'un jeune humain censé avoir perdu la vie.

Etant respectueux envers son Dieu, il pensait que cette envie délicieusement malsaine resterait dans le domaine du fantasme même si la façon dont il le dévisageait parfois n'avait échappé à personne. Les autres Spectres ne disaient rien mais il n'était pas assez idiot pour mal interpréter les regards courroucés que lui jetait Pandore de temps en temps.

Elle savait. Elle le dissuadait par ses coups d'œil de dinde en colère de s'approcher d'Hadès qu'elle surprotégeait en dépit du fait qu'il soit nettement plus puissant qu'elle. Minos lui-même n'accordait guère d'importance à cette femme qui prenait bien trop à cœur ce rôle de nounou qu'elle s'était elle-même attribué. Le prenait-elle pour un rival ? Le Spectre trouvait cette idée fort amusante.

Revenir à la vie après avoir été tué par cette petite saleté d'Albafica des Poissons lui avait permis de croiser à nouveau le regard d'Hadès, ce regard étrangement triste, comme encore hanté par l'âme humaine que son corps avait abritée.

Ses désirs étaient revenus au galop.

Réduire à néant l'innocence était redevenu une obsession.

Le Dieu des Enfers ne lui avait fait aucun reproche quant à sa mort. Après tout, il avait abattu un chevalier d'Or et mis à mal la sécurité du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Néanmoins, s'il avait renvoyé les autres Spectres sur le terrain, il avait tenu à garder auprès de lui le juge, soi-disant pour lui parler.

Minos était curieux. Hadès avait-il attendu le départ de ses troupes pour lui faire part personnellement de ses récriminations ? Il se sentit vaguement anxieux. Malgré ce corps fragile de gamin, la puissance du Dieu était infinie et il pouvait le punir de façon remarquablement douloureuse si tel était son bon vouloir.

_Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?_

Il leva les yeux vers la représentation de la voûte céleste dont les constellations effacées indiquaient le décès d'un des sbires d'Athéna et attendit qu'Hadès ouvre la bouche. Ce dernier garda un moment le silence , plongeant la pièce dans une atmosphère de gêne palpable.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la façon dont tu regardais l'enveloppe charnelle qui m'abrite, Minos de l'étoile céleste de la noblesse ?

— Seigneur Hadès…

— Il semblerait que ce corps te plaise… Le corps de ce garçon nommé Alone, si pur et malléable que le posséder a été presque jouissif… aurais-tu envie de tirer ton propre plaisir de ce corps ? »

Le juge des Enfers rougit mais Hadès n'accorda aucune attention à cette réaction. Il s'approcha de Minos et plongea dans le sien son regard à la fois triste et froid, comme si deux personnalités se battaient au fond des yeux sombres.

« Ce que tu as devant les yeux est une coquille vide qui ne me sert que de réceptacle. Quoi que tu lui fasses subir, tu ne m'atteindras pas. Alors fais-en ce que tu souhaites avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Fasciné, le Spectre tendit la main et effleura le visage encore arrondi. La peau était douce mais glaciale comme celle d'un mort. Ses doigts glissèrent dans les longues mèches de cheveux ébène avant de descendre sur les épaules minces et les bras noyés dans les amples manches de sa robe. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le pendentif en forme de pentacle qui symbolisait la possession. Hadès surprit son regard et fronça les sourcils :

« Ne t'avise pas d'y toucher si tu ne veux pas souffrir. »

Avertissement en l'air puisque Minos savait. Les règles étaient claires : jouer avec le corps d'Alone était permis mais l'âme du Dieu des enfers resterait en dehors de tout cela. Le juge se prit néanmoins à espérer qu'Hadès ne s'absente pas complètement de son enveloppe. Si c'était la cas, la frustration serait plus forte que l'accomplissement de la pulsion. Par ailleurs, toucher un corps vide, tout mignon et appétissant fût-il, n'avait rien d'excitant.

Néanmoins, le Spectre profita de l'occasion qui lui était offerte à la manière d'un caprice… et ne fut pas déçu du voyage.

L'enveloppe charnelle était bien vivante bien qu'Alone ne fût plus d'aucun monde. La peau pâle tendue sur l'ossature fragile frissonna au contact de l'air quand Minos ôta la longue robe. Le regard exprimait une vague angoisse mais les soupirs exhalés par la bouche entrouverte n'étaient pas ceux d'un gamin naïf. À la manière d'un prédateur, le juge contourna le corps nu pour le regarder dans son ensemble et se sentit troublé par les omoplates fines et saillantes que laissaient voir les mèches noires, la chute de reins et les fesses rondes. Son œil à la fois salace et révérencieux se reput de cette vision avant que ses mains prennent le relais. Il rabattit la longue chevelure sur l'épaule pour effleurer le dos, pencha la tête pour mordiller une oreille, arrachant un gémissement qu'il trouva étrangement sensuel.

Il savait que s'il regardait à nouveau le visage juvénile, il croiserait le regard perdu d'Alone, tout en sachant que les plaintes lascives étaient celles d'Hadès. C'était comme s'il touchait deux personnes à la fois et cette sensation l'excitait au plus haut point.

Une de ses mains se posa sur le ventre plat, hésitant entre remonter vers le torse ou descendre plus bas. Dans le même temps, se débarrasser de son Surplis était de plus en plus tentant. Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette carcasse de métal sombre. Il voulait plus de liberté de mouvement et ne plus sentir de barrage entre son corps et celui de l'autre, quel qu'il fût. La solution s'imposa d'elle-même. Hadès lui prit la main pour la poser entre ses cuisses. Minos referma ses doigts sur un début d'érection qu'il caressa, arrachant force soupirs. Il réussit à se concentrer suffisamment pour se débarrasser du Surplis qui l'encombrait de plus en plus. Se retrouvant libre de ses mouvements, il se colla contre Hadès, ou Alone, ça n'avait même plus d'importance au point où il en était, tout ce qui comptait étant de pouvoir enfin mettre des gestes sur ses désirs, ses pulsions, et au diable le reste, enfin façon de parler. Il prit le corps juvénile par les hanches, le forçant à se pencher. Hadès, comprenant où le juge voulait en venir, se mit à quatre pattes et le laissa enfoncer deux doigts en lui sans le moindre lubrifiant. Il se tendit un peu, comme si l'humain en lui, quoique mort, pouvait ressentir la douleur qui était dans le même temps indifférente au dieu des Enfers. Minos s'appliqua à le préparer, à le détendre avant d'ouvrir son pantalon et de s'enfoncer en lui. L'acte fut court. Brutal. Le Spectre regarda le dos mince qui se cambrait et ondulait sous ses coups de reins, refusant de voir le visage parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait y lire. Glissant une main entre les cuisses de cet amant bipolaire, entre dieu tout puissant et humain trop faible, il le caressa jusqu'à la jouissance avant d'éjaculer à son tour.

Sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle, il se retira et le corps tomba à plat ventre sur le sol. Le juge se rajusta et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Il avait certes assouvi un désir mais il ignorait avec qui.

Alone n'était pas complètement mort, il en était persuadé.

**Fin**


End file.
